On The Right Track (Script)
After the theme song we see Billy playing with his toy train with the Barney doll next to it on the table* Billy:All aboard choo-choo playing with this train is fun isn't it Barney? *Scene transits to the backyard where Fred,Amy and Jason are playing* *A Bright New Day plays* The Kids:It's a bright new day. Full of possibilities. It's a bright new day. Anything can happen, just wait and see. it's a bright new day, And we can't wait to get started. Fred:From when the sun comes up until the sun goes down. Fun and surprises will be all around. Sunday, Monday, Any-Day Together with our friends, we can learn and play! The Kids:It's a bright new day. Full of possibilities. It's a bright new day. Anything can happen, just wait and see. It's a bright new day, And we can't wait to get started. Jason:It could be sunny outside, or pouring rain. We know the weather will always change. Amy:It really doesn't matter 'cause we find a way... To make the most of everyday! The kids:It's a bright new day. Full of possibilities. It's a bright new day. Anything can happen, just wait and see. It's a bright new day, And we can't wait to get started..Today! *Song ends* *Scene Transits back to the hangout where Amy looks out trough the window* Amy:Hey Billy want to come outside to play? Billy:Sure just let me put my train away *Accidently rolls it outside* Billy: Oops *Billy runs into the Backyard as the toy train rolls over the swings and under the idea bench* Jason: What's going on? Billy:After that train! *Toy train gets stopped by a familiar looking foot* Barney's voice: Is this your train? Billy: Thanks a bunch *Billy looks up noticing Barney holding the toy train* Billy: Barney?!? The kids (minus Billy):BARNEY!!! Barney: Hi Everybody. here's your train back Billy Billy: Thanks Barney Barney: And it looks like you also dropped this ,and this and this and this and this and this Fred:Don't worry Billy we'll help you pick these up *The kids pick up the Box Cars* Jason: Hey Barney I didn't know trains had cars Barney:They do but they're not like the cars you see on the road they're special kinds of cars that goes on the back of the train. And i'm sure we all know what the last car is called Fred:Isn't it the caboose? Barney:Right Fred the caboose is the last one in the line and is one of the most important things of the train Amy:The park near us has a caboose like this one it looks pretty awesome on the inside Fred:Yeah and sometimes we pretend that we're riding on a train when we go inside Barney:And speaking of trains I can almost hear one now *The Caboose Rides in the back* Barney:Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo! A train rides on the railroad tracks. It makes a sound like clickety-clack. It blows a great big whistle too. That makes a sound like this whoo, whoo! Barney and the kids:Chugga-chugga. Whoo, whoo! The train goes rolling through. Chugga-chugga. Clickety-clack! The caboose rides in the back. Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo! Barney:A train, it has an engineer. Who rides in the back, so they can steer. There's even a conductor too. Who always shouts "All Aboard!" to you! Barney and the kids:Chugga-chugga. Whoo, whoo! The train goes rolling through. Chugga-chugga. Clickety-clack! The caboose rides in the back. Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo! Jason:A train rides on the railroad tracks. Amy:The engine in the front. The caboose in the back. Billy: And when you see a train go by,.. Fred:Make sure you stop and wave, say "Hi!". Barney and the kids:Chugga-chugga. Whoo, whoo! The train goes rolling through. Chugga-chugga. Clickety-clack! The caboose rides in the back. *Song ends* Barney and the kids:Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chug. Whoo, whoo! Billy:Barney I have a question what is it like working on a train? Barney:Well I could tell you.........But why don't I show you with.......... *Barney makes The Adventure screen magically appear* The Kids:The Adventure Screen Barney:Working on a train is a lot of work but it also depends on which train the conductor is driving. This is a passenger train it has a lot of seats for people to sit back enjoy the ride Billy:That one kind of looks like my toy train *Barney and the rest of the kids agree* Barney:This is a freight train which has things like food and other things in the box cars. When the trip is done with it's back to the train station to get other passengers so they can ride. Wether your riding for fun or if your getting from here to there riding a train is a great experience *Barney makes the adventure screen dissapear magically* Jason:That was really neat thanks for showing us Barney Barney:Your very welcome Jason Amy:Yeah it was interesting to see what happens at the train station ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,all the live long day Barney:Ahh i see what you did there *Laughs* *Scene transits into the Main hangout with Barney and the kids in conductor outfits* *I've Been Working On The Railroad plays* Barney and the kids:I've been workin' on the railroad,All the live long day. I've been workin' on the railroad,Just to pass the time away. Can't you hear the whistle blowing? Rise up so early in the morn .Can't you hear the captain shouting "Dinah, blow your horn? "Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow your horn? Dinah, won't you blow ,Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow your horn? Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah.Someone's in the kitchen, I know.Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah Strumming on the old banjo .And singing, Fee, fie, fiddle-e-i-o.Fee, fie, fiddle-e-i-o-o-o-o. Barney:Fee, fie, fiddle-e-i-o Barney and the kids:Strumming on the old banjo *Song ends* Fred:The Train station sounds cool Billy:It does I would love to go there Jason:Me to Amy:Me three Barney:Well we can if we use our imaginations and if we use something to get there Jason:What could we use? Barney:Well i think Billy's train could get us there Billy:How could we get inside this train tough ? it's just a toy Barney:Well just watch *Barney sets the toy on the floor as it zooms into the backyard* Amy: I've never seen a toy train move by itself before Fred: It went into the backyard........Let's go after it guys *Barney and the kids agree as they run out the door* *Scene transits to the backyard where the toy train is now the size of an actual train with 4 seats (similer to Night before Christmas's train) and a Dino sized front seat* *The kids run into the backyard looking in awe at the no longer toy train* *Camera cuts to Barney in the front seat holding a train whistle and wearing a conductors hat* Barney:All aboard *Blows the train whistle* Is everybody ready to go? *The kids agree as they get into the train* Fred:We'll already to go Barney.....but how are we going to get this train out of the backyard? Barney:This is no ordinary train it runs on music if we sing a song about traveling in a train we'll be there before you know it Billy:Wich song could we sing? Jason:Yeah there's alot of songs about trains Barney:I think i can hear one rolling along now *She'll Be Comming Round The Mountin* Barney:She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. The Kids:Toot toot! Barney:She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. The Kids:Toot toot! Barney and the kids:She'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain,She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. Toot toot! *Scene transits into a blue screened background* Barney and the kids:She'll be driving six white horses when she comes. Whoa back! She'll be driving six white horses when she comes. Whoa back! She'll be driving six white horses, she'll be driving six white horses, She'll be driving six white horses when she comes. Whoa back! Toot toot! And we'll all go out to meet her when she comes. Hi there! And we'll all go out to meet her when she comes. Hi there! And we'll all go out to meet her, we'll all go out to meet her,And we'll all go out to meet her when she comes. Hi there! Whoa back! Toot toot! And we'll all have cake and ice cream when she comes. Yum yum And we'll all have cake and ice cream when she comes. Yum yum! And we'll all have cake and ice cream, we'll all have cake and ice cream,And we'll all have cake and ice cream when she comes. Yum yum! Hi there! Whoa back! Toot toot! And we'll have a great big party when she comes. Yahoo! And we'll have a great big party when she comes. Yahoo! And we'll have a great big party, we'll have a great party,And we'll have a great big party when she comes. Yahoo! Yum yum! Hi there! Whoa back! Toot toot! *Song ends as the scene transits to the outside of a train station* *Barney and the kids enter the set as they notice a guy asleep on a chair* Jason:Wow this station looks cool Amy:It looks like someone fell asleep while waiting for the next train Fred:Should we wake him? Barney:He looks kind of peaceful *Taps on his shoulder* Excuse me mister do you have the time? *Guy wakes up and it reveals to be Riickey* Rickey:Uhh it's about ..........hmm you filmier Barney? kids? is that you? Barney:Oh look everybody it's Rickey *Barney and the kids greet Rickey* Rickey:Ello chaps Billy:What are you doing here Rickey? Rickey:Well i was waiting for my train ...........guess i dosed off a bit while waiting ..........Say while i'm waiting how would you like to hear a story? *Barney and the kids agree* Rickey:Great but i'm going to need a couple of things before i tell it *Rickey opens up his suitcase pulling out a couple of toy dolls ,a model train and a small blue train* *Rickey puts the things on the table next to the chair* Rickey:Now then like every good story it begins with 4 words once upon a time ...........there was a train who was carrying things over to a school that resided on the other side of the mountain in the trains cars were toys,snacks and games galore but as she was going along her way her wheels got stuck she tried and tried but she couldn't move just then a really fast train came along the toys and the train thought that he would be happy to help them but the fast train told them "What? Help you? why would i help a slow poke like you? and he zoomed away the toys and the train felt sad of what the other one said but then a slow old train came the toys and the train asked if he could help them he polity said "I'm to old to help someone like you" and he went on his way saying "I know i can't ,i know i can't"just when they tought all hope was lost a little blue engine came along they toys and the train pleaded and begged asking if she could carry them over the mountin the blue engine said quite sadly "I don't know if i can i've never been over the mountin before" one of the toys said "Just say to yourself i think i can i think i can and you can do it" the little blue engine deicded to help them altough a little frightened said to himself "I think I can i think i can" Barney,Rickey and the kids:I think I can I think I can I think I can Rickey:And he did they made it over to the mountain the children at the school cheered and thanked the little blue engine for the toys and snacks and to this day you can still hear a blue engine going "I know I can I know I can I know I can I know I can" The end. *Barney and the kids applaud and thanks Rickey* Rickey:Your welcome oh and speaking of trains *Checks stopwatch* My train should be arriving just.............about .....now *Train comes along and drops Rickey's blue door off* Rickey:I'm off bye everybody *Barney and the kids say goodbye to Rickey* Rickey:Or as my cousin says toodles *Rickey's Blue door dissapears* Fred:Rickey's story was really cool Jason:Yeah i'm glad that the train got over the mountain safe and sound Barney:And speaking of going over the mountain I think it's time for us to be heading home Billy:Aww do we have to? Barney:I'm afraid so Amy:Wait.........Barney where is the train? Barney:Well it should be right around.......oh good question Amy *Laughs* ah-hah! i got an idea *Barney whistles as the train appears* The kids:Barney .................... Barney:OK after you,after you,after you,after you and after me *They get on the train* Billy:We had alot of fun down by the station Fred:Yeah............maybe we can come back early in the morning Barney:I think i know just the song to sing on the way back ........can all of you guys be my echo? *The kids agree* Barney:Great i'll sing a line and i want you to repeat the line ready? here we go *Down By The Station plays* *Scene transits back to a blue screened area* Barney: Down by the station The kids:Down by the station Barney:Early in the morning The kids:Early in the morning Barney:See the little pufferbellies The kids:See the little pufferbellies Barney:All in a row The kids:All in a row Barney:See the station master The kids:See the station master Barney:Turn the little handle The kids:Turn the little handle Barney:Puff, puff, toot, toot! The kids: Puff, puff, toot, toot! Barney:Off we go! The kids:Off we go Barney:Now let's sing it together Barney and the kids:Down by the station Early in the morning See the little pufferbellies All in a row See the station maste rTurn the little handle Puff, puff, toot, toot! Off we go! *Song ends* *Scene transits to the train stopping in the backyard as they get off the train* Barney:OK everybody last stop. "The Imagination Hangout" Amy:Home sweet home Jason:Thanks a bunch for taking us to the train station Barney Barney:Your very welcome Jason Billy:Yeah ...........it's a shame it's over tough Barney:Well Billy i wouldn't say it's a shame i say we're at the best part of any trip *The kids ask why* Amy:What's the best part? Barney:The best part is coming home to all of the friends that you love *I love you plays* Barney:I love you ,you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you ,won't you say you love me to? Barney and the kids:I love you ,you love me we're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me to *The kids group hug as Barney goes off shot* Fred:Barney thanks for a really gre- .............where'd he go? Amy:Huh.......the train is also gone to *Train Whistle is heard* Billy:Hey guys look inside the hangout *The kids look trough the doorway as the doll is with the (once again) toy train* *The kids say they're goodbyes as the doll winks*